Glee: Facebook
by KlaineAlways
Summary: This is another one of those Facebook!Glee fan-fictions. I hope you enjoy it, but please bear in mind that The Quarterback will mostly be a non-Facebook chapter (as it would be too hard) and that the episodes will be updated soon after the episodes are first aired on Sky1. Enjoy!
1. Love Love Love

_**Author's Note:**_** This is my new story. It will be a chapter fanfiction, starting with Love Love Love and ending with the final episode of Season 5; maybe Season 6 if it's popular. Please keep in mind the chapters will be published as quickly as possible AFTER the airing of the episodes on Sky1. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters or any of the things the reader may recognise. It would be totally awesome if I did, though :). **

* * *

Love Love Love.

* * *

Rachel Berry: About to go do my chemistry read for Funny Girl! Wish me luck x

Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson and 15 others like this.

Kurt Hummel: Go get them Rach! You'll do great :)

Finn Hudson: You can only do as good as you are, and that's pretty dang much. Good luck, Rach x :)

Rachel Berry: Aww thanks Kurt! That's very sweet Finn xx

Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson like this.

Blaine Anderson: You'll be fabulous! All of Glee Club agree too, and they send you their luck and love :P

Rachel Berry: Thanks Blaine – tell them all I say thanks!

* * *

Rachel Berry: Well, that could've gone better. I miss my times in New Directions :( …. I miss home.

Will Schuester: Chin up, Rachel, I'm sure you'll get the role!

Rachel Berry likes this.

Finn Hudson: I miss them too, but not as much as I miss you xx :)

Rachel Berry likes this.

Quinn Fabray: Rachel, stop being so mopey. We all know you're going to get the role and then you'll be playing Fanny Brice just like your idol.

Rachel Berry likes this.

* * *

Blaine Anderson: BEATLEMANIA TIME! We're working on The Beatles for two whole weeks trying to form a New Directions dynasty!

Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams and 16 others like this.

Marley Rose: I think Blaine says it all! I'm so excited!

* * *

Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson:

:)

50 people like this.

Sam Evans: Omgg FINALLY I can stop listening to Blaine moping about! I'm so happy for you guys!

Santana Lopez: All I can say is – I told you so ;)

Kitty Wilde: They totally when full on too, romantic picnic, huge song and dance number and they even sealed it with a kiss!

Rachel Berry: Song? Dance? KISS? Did anyone film this?!

Artie Abrams: Would I really not? It's going on my latest status update :D.

* * *

Artie Abrams: - posted a video: 'Got to Get You into My Life by Kurt and Blaine'

Klaine is back, YO!

Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry and 28 others like this.

Rachel Berry: AWW! That was so cute!

Tina Cohen-Chang likes this.

Kurt Hummel: Oh My Gaga. Artie, I thought you were joking when you said you'd filmed it! -_-

Blaine Anderson: Don't do the glare, Kurt. The video is actually really good if you watch it. 'Specially your singing….

Kurt Hummel: :) It actually was. Of course my singing was good, but the ellipses used means the kiss, I'm not dumb ;)

Blaine Anderson: *blushes* It was perfect ;)

* * *

Artie Abrams: I keep getting mixed signals; what do they mean?

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: I can't help ya dude. They'll be clear in due time…. I hope :D

* * *

Sebastian Smythe: As jealous as I am, can I offer my congratulations to **Blaine Anderson **and **Kurt Hummel **on their relationship. Kurt, you're in for a surprise ;)

Blaine Anderson: Don't you dare give anything away!

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang: Gosh, I was only BEING A FRIEND and TRYING TO HELP! :'(

* * *

Rachel Berry: Well, that was absolutely fabulous! Best way to interrogate unwilling Broadway directors, right **Santana Lopez**?

Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez like this.

Santana Lopez: Couldn't agree more, Rachel, couldn't agree more ;)

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang: Sorry **Kitty Wilde **and **Artie Abrams **this is something I have to do. I apologise in advance and I hope you can forgive me :')

* * *

Kitty Wilde is now in a relationship with Artie Abrams:

Yes, that's right Losers, Arthur and I are dating. If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut!

* * *

Ryder Lynn: This one's for you, Tina!

Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans and two others like this.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Aww, I've never felt so loved!

* * *

Kurt Hummel: En route to the airport. I can't believe **Blaine Anderson **didn't want to come see me off :'( Goodbye, I'll miss you Lima.

Finn Hudson and five others like this.

Finn Hudson: We'll miss you too bud, we'll miss you too :P

Blaine Anderson: All will be explained in due time, Kurt. In the meantime, be patient and I love you.

Kurt Hummel: Okay then... Love you too!

* * *

Kurt Hummel: Oh. My. GAGA! We're.. we… EEK! BLAINE AND I ARE ENGAGED! I'M SO HAPPY! I love you with all my heart, Blaine, come what may. – With **Blaine Anderson **at **Dalton Academy.**

The whole world likes this.

Will Schuester: Emma and I are so happy for you guys! Front row seats at the wedding!

Wes Montgomery: The Warblers and I are so excited and happy, mainly because we saw the Klaineposal, and also because we watched your love blossom like a flower. Wedding list baggsies!

Finn Hudson: Congrats guys! So sorry I couldn't make it because of school but I'll see you soon, kay?

Mercedes Jones: Congratulations, Kurt and Blaine! If you ever hurt my boy, Blaine, you'll have things to answer for. Is that clear?

Blaine Anderson: Thanks :) You know I never would… but yes ma'am!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** I hope you enjoyed the Facebook version of Love Love Love. I hope I captured the characters properly. **

**Hope you enjoyed :).**

**Reviews are love; but only do so if you have enough time. Reading them makes me feel really proud, though ;).**


	2. Tina In The Sky With Diamonds

_**Author's Note: **_**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. I found this one kind of hard to write as I haven't as of yet seen the episode - football was on - but with the help of Glee Wiki, I think I managed to pick the important elements out. Hope you like!**

* * *

Tina In The Sky With Diamonds.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Vote Tina for Prom Queen!

Kitty Wilde: ...

Sam Evans: ...

Jake Puckerman:...

Tina Cohen- Chang: You guys are meant to be my friends! But you are voting for me, right?

* * *

Kurt Hummel: I'm about to go cheer up my BFF Rachel Berry with what better than a Beatles song! What can I say – the New Directions have inspired me!

Blaine Anderson, Will Schuester and 12 other people like this.

Wade 'Unique' Adams: Course we do, we're amazing!

Blaine Anderson: Send her my love, Kurt, (not all of it as that part belongs to you!) and tell her to never give up.

Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel like this.

Kurt Hummel: Aww Blaine! :) Love you too.

Rachel Berry: Well that seems like a very small part! Love you too. :) And I won't. I'm going to play Fanny on Broadway if it's the last thing I do and if it's not in this production then that is their loss!

Finn Hudson and 23 other people like this.

* * *

Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry are now friends with Dani Lovato.

* * *

Santana Lopez is in a relationship with Dani Lovato.

Brittany Pierce likes this.

Brittany Pierce: I'm glad to see you're moving on, 'Tana. I'll always love you .

Santana Lopez: Thanks, Britt. Love you too :)

* * *

Sam Evans and 6 others are now friends with Penny Owen.

* * *

Ryder Lynn: Well, that was fun :D

Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman and Wade 'Unique' Adams like this.

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang: I've acted like a right idiot these past few weeks, but, when it comes down to, my friends are always there and I love them and they love me :) - with Kitty Wilde, Sam Evans and 4 others at William McKinley High School Prom.

Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams and 13 others like this.

* * *

Rachel Berry: I GOT FANNY! I GOT FANNY! I'M GONNA BE ON BROADWAY! EEK!

Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel and 35 other people like this.

Finn Hudson: Always knew you could do it Rach. I love you. :P

Rachel Berry: Thank you, Finn, I love you too :) xx.

Santana Lopez: No one deserves it more than you Rachel. Go get 'em!

Kitty Wilde: I can't believe I'm the one typing this, but the New Directions send their congratulations and their love and they hope to attend one of your shows…

* * *

Blaine Anderson: Why do I have the strangest feeling that when we were singing Let It Be during Glee that we were joined by my beautiful fiancé and his friends..?

Kurt Hummel: *blushes* Because, we actually were :). I think it's happened before, with Mamma Mia? Did you sing that?

Artie Abrams: Yes, I believe we did :)

* * *

Finn Hudson: Would like to say a HUGE congratulations to my best friend Rachel Berry on getting her dream role of Fanny Brice in the Broadway revival of Funny Girl. Love you xx :)

Rachel Berry likes this.

Rachel Berry: I love you too Finn xx :) Promise to come to one of my shows if you can?

Finn Hudson: Promise. Love you :)

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**I know that the last few comments seem a bit disjointed or something; but I couldn't have Finn just messaging Rachel his last line; which was 'I love you' and I wanted that to be the last thing he could message. RIP.**

******So this one wasn't as long as Love Love Love, but as I said, I haven't seen the episode :(. **My own decision , of course, because I had to show my support for England during the World Cup qualifier against Montenegro. I did see, like, the final 15 minutes of Glee though in half time :). 

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are love, but only do so if you have the time or patience. They make me feel all warm inside reading them though (and I've only had one - imagine what more could do!)**


	3. The Quarterback

_**Author's Note: **_**So. Here it is. The big one. **

**I tried to make it as un-emotional as possible; though I did shed a few tears writing it. :'( RIP Cory Monteith. **

**Please note this is all a normal story apart from the bit at the end – just a quick Rachel Berry Facebook status. **

**I hope you enjoy it, in the most respectful way possible.**

* * *

The Quarterback.

* * *

As Blaine waited as close as he could to the door which his amazing fiancé Kurt would walk through in a few minutes, his mind revelled in many things. First, how much Rachel would be feeling in right now. She would be coming with home Santana and Kurt, but Blaine had a feeling she would be spending most of the time in Lima with Carole, Finn's mom. No one else would know how much pain she was in right now. Secondly, how lucky he was to have Kurt, to have his soul-mate; a thing Rachel would never have. And finally, how much agony he himself was feeling. Sure, he thought Finn was going to be his brother, and he had won (and lost) against him plenty of times on FIFA 13, but the dark-haired, talented young man wasn't one to cry a lot. He was raised to stay strong and support others around him; not the other way around.

* * *

When the grieving group walked through the doors, it didn't come as a surprise to Blaine that they all had their arms around each other. Kurt was wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans, comfortable brown dress shoes and a cream shirt. He looked like hell.

Santana Lopez, the beautiful once-cheerleader-now-dancer, only looked slightly better. Her dress was of a deep purple; with a thin black belt around the waist. Naturally, her shoes were high black stilettos. Also, her jewellery was of deep colours.

If Kurt looked like hell, Rachel looked even worse. She has, after all, lost the love of her life. She looked like she hadn't wanted to get out of bed that morning; and she certainly wasn't dressed like her usual self. Normally she would wear a pretty fashionable dress or skinny jeans and a nice top, but today she had opted for pair of old dark grey leggings with a dull thin black top. Her shoes were artless dark ballet flats. However, she had made sure her outfit included one thing: the 'Finn' necklace Kurt had found in Finn's room when they last came to Lima for the funeral. He had assumed it was for her birthday.

Blaine rushed to hug them all. They stayed in a comfortable silence, just hugging each other, stopping traffic, yet they didn't care. What they all needed right now was a hug; and a hug they were going to get.

* * *

After Rachel's lovely rendition of Make You Feel My Love, Santana drove her, Kurt and Blaine to the cemetery where Finn was buried. Once they arrived there, they hurried to the grave with heavy hearts. It felt so hard realising it was all true.

On Finn's touching memorial message, it read:

_'Here lies Finn Hudson._

_Born 1994, died 2013._

_Son of Christopher Hudson and Carol Hudson-Hummel._

_Step-son of Burt Hummel and Step-Brother of Kurt Hummel._

_Friend of many._

_Lover of Rachel Berry._

_Don't Stop Believing.'_

The first time everyone read it, they all burst into tears. The funeral was over a month ago; and Rachel was the only one who still cried at it.

"It's the last two lines," Rachel whispered, sobbing, so soft you could barely hear it, "It's the last two lines that make me cry every time."

There was no need for her to expand on it, the three of them knew. 'Lover of Rachel Berry' really had no truth in it – they weren't together when he... died. But everyone knew that when they were ready again, they would be.

The 'Don't Stop Believing' part probably affected her the most, as it was the first successful duet they sang together in Glee Club. Also, apart from 'I Love You', it was the one of the last thing Finn said to her. His exact words were

_"Don't stop believing, right?" he breathed._

_She completely agreed with him, "Right."_

_"I love you. 'Night."_

_"I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah. Bye."_

And he had hung up. But there hadn't been a tomorrow, because overnight, Finn had died unexpectedly; the hospital hadn't been able to find out how.

"Are you okay?" wondered Kurt, yet he already knew the answer.

The heart-broken brunette shook her head. "No. But I will be. Eventually."

* * *

Rachel Berry: I'll always love Finn. He was my person, and I don't think I'll ever find that again. I'll always cherish the times we had together as the best times of my life; even better than if I go on a Broadway tour. I had a plan, and I'd like everyone to know about it. Finn, I hope you're reading this, as it's pretty important:

I was gonna make it big on Broadway, and maybe do a Woody Allen movie. And then when we were ready, I would just, come back, and he'd be teaching at McKinley... And I would walk through the Choir Room doors and just say 'I'm home.' And then we would live... happily ever after.

I don't think I can do anything different. Like I said earlier, he was my person. I love him. He'll always have the largest, most special place in my heart. I think it will always belong to him.

It's pretty embarrassing, but I still talk to him. In private, of course. I can still see his face, and I can hear his voice so clearly... I don't want to forget it. :( I'll miss him forever, for as long as I live. I'll love him for all eternity, until the end of time. Faithfully.

Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 25 others like this.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** That is it, I guess. I'm in the midst of writing A Katy or A GaGa - I'm going to watch a re-run tonight to make sure I get everything. End of Twerk airs this Friday; Movin' Out next Friday, and Puppet Master should air the week after that. **

**If you review, that would be awesome. If not, I don't mind :).**


End file.
